Separation
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: Jack's only worry isn't what's his next home going to be like. He also worries about his baby sister. After their mother dies their father becomes drunk and abusive, the two were taken out of the environment but later torn a part, and a promise is broken.
1. Chapter One

Separation

**Separation**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own the Mercers.**

**Chapter One****—1988. Lansing, Michigan**

What did you do at four years old? Play with your toys? Had play dates with your little friends? Go to preschool? Most four year olds have no worries, they were just little kids.

But at only four, little Jack McPherson wasn't able to be a child. He was always running into his one year old sisters' nursery to protect her.

Every night Ben McPherson would stumble in at around 12 AM waking his son up with the yelling he did with his girlfriend, who ever that happened to be that week.

Jack would always make sure Haley was still fast asleep in her crib, despite the fighting going on downstairs.

One nigh, as Jack was sneaking out of his room to go to his sisters'; his dad was coming up the stairs. Ben was an angry and abusive drunk, ever since his wife died not long after Hailey was born.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed boy?!" Ben advanced on Jack, who was trying to get to the bathroom so he could lock him out and be a little safe.

"I-I had to go potty." Jack was shaking in fear.

"How many times do I have to tell you to talk like a normal fucking person?!" Ben grabbed the little boy by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall and held him at eye level.

Tears were streaming down Jack's face. "I-I don't k-know wh-what I did." The words cam out as no more than a whisper. He wasn't even sure his dad heard them, he hoped that he didn't. It would only feed his fathers anger.

"You know what you did you little shit! You and that little bitch in there are the reasons why I lost my wife! She couldn't handle the stress of taking care of two kids and working! If you two were never born your mother, my wife would still be alive!" Ben released Jack, letting him slam to the ground, hitting his left arm and head on a table that was in the hall.

The impact gave him an instant headache and his vision became spotty. His father crouched down to his current eye level grabbing Jack's face with one hand. "And don't you _ever_ talk back to me again!" Jack's face was release with a shove.

After sitting in the hall for 5 minutes Jack Finally climbed to his feet and snuck into Hailey's room.

The baby girl was sleeping soundly in her crib. Jack stuck his arms through the bars to pull up his sisters blanket to keep her warm.

"Don't worry Hail, I'll keep you safe. Forever."

-TCB

A/N: So this is my first "Four Brothers" story. It has become my favorite movie, and I have a bunch of chapters already done, I think up to like chapter 7, but I'm tired of typing so, those will be added tomorrow.

Please Review.

-Jen


	2. Chapter Two

Separation

**Separation**

**DISCLAMER:** The Mercer's are not mine.

**Chapter Two**

Mr. McPherson left later that morning, at 7:30, to go to work at an auto body shop. His girlfriend had left not long after Ban had gotten home from work.

The house became empty with the exception of the two very young children upstairs. Doors were left unlocked, windows were wide open, anyone could walk in and steal what or who ever they wanted. There was a baby sitter that stayed until 5:30 PM, but Megan wasn't supposed to come in until 10, leaving Jack and Kailey alone for two and a half hours.

Until Megan did come, Jack would always wake up, check on Hailey, then get changed. This particular morning it took him a little longer because of his left arm. It still hurt from his lastest run in with his father. After getting rady, Jack went back into Hailey's room and stared to get her ready. This took about a half hour to begin with; there was no telling how long it would take now.

When Hailey was changed and dressed, Jack brought her down to the living room, setting her down gingerly on the couch. It was 9:45, only 15 minutes until Megan would come and then Jack could eat and Hail would be fed.

Jack flicked on the TV, for a lack of anything else to do. He clicked through the channels stopping on one of his favorite cartoon shows, Thunder Cats.

Once the showed someone was knocking on the door. Jack sprang from his seat on the couch and ran to the door; know who would be behind it. He opened the door and as he had thought, Megan was standing on the porch. The only person he could feel safe with was finally here, everything would be fine for a little while.

"Megan!" Jack flung his arms up, hugging Megan's leg tightly.

"Hey Jackie!" Megan picked him up and brought him back inside, setting himnext to Hailey. "Did either of you eat yet?"

"No, not yet." Megan sighed. "Kay, come on I'll make you some breakfast."

Jack jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen to help anyway that he could. Megan picked up Hailey and followed Jack. With Jack sitting next to Hailey, in her high-chair, at the table, Megan began to make Jack some eggs.

She hated when she had to make breakfast for Jack, it had nothing to do with cooking or that it was more work. If she had to make him breakfast it meant Jack hadn't eaten since dinner the night before, which could have been as early as 7. The "adults" in this house did not know how to take care of there children, and if Jack wasn't getting fed what was being done with baby Hailey? Megan hated to think that Mr. McPherson wasn't feeding her.

She had seen Jack with bruises from time to time, but when ever she asked him about them he just said that he had fallen. Megan tried to do something to get the children away from there father. But when the police came there was no evidence of abuse, the bruises Jack had faded. Anyone that where left looked like he had gotten them from falling, it wasn't hard enough proof so the police dismissed it as Megan over reacting.

After that Ben had even stopped drinking for awhile, well at least laid off a little. He didn't the police coming back and seeing anything. If she couldn't get Jack and Hailey out, Megan figured the best thing she could do was stay and make sure that them were taken care of and fed well.

-TBC

**A/N:** Not a lot of dialogue yet, but I swear there will be more in the coming chapters. I'm kind of getting into background information. What happen to Jack and his sister before everything. Showing that there was actually a person who cared about them.

Oh, just so you know, I'm use the actual ages of the actors in the movie. Makes things easier, seeing how the age rankings of the Mercer brothers are the same as the guys who portrayed them. I was curious and checked it out. I have very little life… And Jack is also the tallest and Bobby is the shortest. I thought that was kind of funny, the oldest is the shortest and the youngest is the tallest.

ANYWAY!

I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I apologize for any grammatical errors…I fail at life. And can't spell. I love spell check…at least when it give me the word I want. When it doesn't it make me so sad 'cause that means that my spelling was totally off…

…..Thank you from reading my obnoxiously long author's note and continuing to read the story. Review if you would like to.

-Jen


	3. Chapter Three

Separation

**Separation**

**DISCLAMER:** The Mercer's are not mine.

**Chapter Three****- Jack's POV**

"**Jack, why don't you tell me about the day you were take away from you father?"**

"**Yeah, okay."**

**--**

When I looked out the window this morning, there were three white and black cars with these red and blue flashing lights. I saw two men drag my dad's girlfriend out and put her in one car.

_What's going on? Why are they putting Cindy into that car?_

Downstairs I heard my dad yelling about something and he was throwing things. There were other people down there too, I couldn't recognize the voices but my dad wasn't the only one down there. When I opened the door a crack, I could hear on man saying, "Sir you need to calm down! You are getting yourself into even more trouble by resisting arrest!"

I heard another man say, "Rupp go get the kids. Make sure they are alright, and then get them into the cruiser and down to the station." "Yes sir" the third voice answered.

A shadow of a man started coming up the stairs, when I saw a tall man dressed in black reach the top of the stairs I ran down the hall and into Hailey's room. The man saw me and was soon entering my sister's nursery. I was huddled in the far corner with Hailey in my arms.

"Hey there little man." I had never heard anyone talk so calmly to me, especially a man. He seemed like he was a good guy. "What's your name?" He crouched down to my eye level.

"Jack." It didn't come out as loud as I wanted, but I was scared.

"Jack, I'm Officer Rupp, I'm here to take you and…" The officer paused for a moment and looked at my sister.

I looked at him and answered. "Hailey."

He smiled down at me. "I'm here to take Hailey and you somewhere safe."

Safe? I didn't think I've ever heard that word. What was safe? Not with my dad, I knew that much.

Officer Rupp saw my confusion and went on. "The two of you are in danger here. What your dad does to you isn't good, parents protect their children not hurt them. Jack do you understand me?"

I did, I knew dads were supposed to be good, kind, and protective. So I nodded.

"You seem to want to protect Hailey, Right?" Again, I nodded.

Officer Rupp stood up and held out his hand. I just stared at it for a moment. Grasping his hand, I got to my feet, still holding Hailey. We were leaddown the stairs and outside.

As we went through the living room, one of the men down there had gotten my dad on the ground, one knee on his back, and my dads hand were behind him getting cuffed.

For a second our eyes locked, just one second. He looked at me mad, madder than I had ever seen him before even with alcohol.

"See what you did now boy!" He yelled. "You got me and Cindy arrested you little twit! Again you ruined everything!"

He kept yelling, but I couldn't here what he was said because Officer Rupp took us out of the house and closed the front door.

When Hailey and I were loaded up in the back of one of the cars outside my house we pulled away. I was kind of scared; I didn't know what was going to happen or where we were going. If we weren't going to live with my dad then where were we going to go?

--

"**This is a good place to stop from now Jack, we can continue this on your next visit."**

"**Fine, whatever."**

"**I'm sure your brother is waiting outside or maybe your mother. I'll see you next week Jack."**

"**Yeah you will. Later doc."**

-TBC

**A/N:** Originally it wasn't like this, with the dialogue at the beginning and end. But I seem a little weird because I did write it as if Jack was looking into the past but it was kind of like he was just reflecting on what had happened. So I changed it up a little bit. It works.

Thanks for the reviews and reading the story!

Hey look the note isn't as long as the last chapter! I'm so prod of myself.

-Jen


	4. Chapter Four

Separation

**Separation**

**DISCLAMER:** The Mercer's are not mine.

**Chapter Four****- Jack's POV**

"**We made a lot of progress last week Jack. On out last meeting you left off with you and Hailey pulling away from the house. Now how did you feel about that?"**

"**Dude, I told you last week, I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen."**

"**It's understandable you where only four years old and were being taken away from the only home you had ever know. Once Hailey and you were brought to the police station, what happened from there?"**

"**Hailey and me were brought there and put in this small room…"**

**--**

A man had come in and said that my dad was going a way for a long, long time. He said that my sister and I were going to be put into foster care. He explained what it was; Hailey and me were going to get place in a home were people could take care of us. I didn't really care, as long as Hailey and I stayed together.

I just really wanted her away from our dad and out of danger, safe with me and who ever else.

Soon we were put back into the car and brought to social services, which was a large building not far from the Police Station. Officer Rupp was still with us and when he opened the back door he knelt down.

"Okay Jack, we're here."

I looked at him then at the great building behind him. "Where is here?"

Officer Rupp smiled. He seemed to do that a lot; I think it was because he felt bad for Hails and me. "This is the social services building. You might have to stay here from a little while until someone can find you and Hailey a nice home to live."

"Are me and Hailey going to go to the same place?"

"Yes, we'll make sure that the two of you stay together. Now let's go inside, there is someone you need to meet."

Rupp took Hailey in his arms, grabbed my hand, and brought us inside.

When we walked in there was a woman at a desk answering the phone.

"Good afternoon, Lansing Social Services Center, how may I help you?" She saw us and held up one finger to Officer Rupp, he nodded. "Yes, I'll transfer you. One moment please." She hung up the phone and looked up, smiling.

"Afternoon Officer Rupp, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Peter Hansen."

The girl sat up and looked over her desk at me, still smiling. "Right, yes. Then he must…Jack?" I nodded to confirm her suspition, "And the little angel in your arms has got to be Hailey. Peter has been expecting you three all morning. He's in his office just dwon the hall," she point to our left. "Last door on the right."

"Thank you."

We went down the hallway, stopping in front of a door. Rupp knocked on the door and a voice answered from inside. "Come in." Officer Rupp opened the door and we walked in.

"Mr Hansen, I'm Officer Rupp. I believe you recived a call regarding the McPherson children."

"Yes, yes I did and please, call me Peter.

Mr. Hansen got up from behind his desk and walked over to Officer Rupp shaking his hand. Then he came down to my level.

I looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peter, I the one who's going to help find your sister and you a new home."

"Together?" Officer Rupp said we'd be together, but what if that's just what he said.

"Of course we'll keep Hailey and you together. I promise."

--

"**So, is our time up yet?"**

**-sighs-"Yes, Jack, it is. Why are you always so eager to leave?"**

"**Cause who wants to spend an hour rehashing old memories. Talking about this stuff just makes me think of my sister and the fact that she's not with me, I don't even know where she is." Jack stood. "So we're done here?"**

"**For now."**

"**Yeah, yeah until next week. Blah, blah, blah."**

-TBC

**A/N: Ow my wrists hurt… Both of them… Excellent! **

**I love all those who read!**

**-Jen**


	5. Chapter Five

Separation

**Separation**

**DISCLAMER:** The Mercer's are not mine.

**Chapter Five****-- Jack's POV**

"**You seemed a little hostel last week Jack. Why?"**

"'**Cause this whole thing is stupid."**

"**Jack, can you please give me a real answer?"**

"**Fine. Because I realized the **_**Peter**_** was the first person to make a promise to me, a promise that I needed him to keep."**

**--**

It wasn't kept for long, I'll admit Peter did try to keep his promise, but in the end he just couldn't. Hailey and me went to the first couple homes together. None of them stuck.

Home number one, just decided that they only wanted a baby, so they tried out social services return policy on foster kids by trying to return me. Peter wouldn't allow it; it was both of us or neither one of us.

Home numero dos wound up reaching their vacancy after adopting another kid after us. This time the tried to "return" Hailey. Again no luck, but this time they didn't just have the problem with Peter, I had a big problem with my sister being separated from me.

We were back with social services again. In less then one year Hailey and I were in two different homes, three if you count my dads. When Hailey had turned two, about a month after we were spent back from our 2nd "family", we were actually placed with a good family.

We were with the Stevens' for a little over six months when they had decided to move closer to Detroit. Everything was going good for awhile; we'd been part of the Stevens family for 9 months, we moved to Detroit, no social workers needed.

Four months in Detroit, I was now 5; police came barging in yelling and screaming. Someone grabbed me and someone else got Hailey, who was holding on to her little brown teddy bear for dear life. We were pulled outside and were put into different squad cars. Apparently our new "family" was into dealing drugs, yeah good business to be running with two little kids in the house.

Being told that my family went good people and that I wasn't safe there didn't help me calm down a bit. I was freaking out, I had no clue where they had taken Hailey and I wanted to know she was alright.

I thought that when they brought me to social services I'd see her, but when I got there she was nowhere that I could see. She had to be scared, she had her bear but I wasn't there and she always felt calmer and safer when I was with her but right now she was all alone.

Anyone who I tried to ask just ignored me and acted like I wasn't even there. When I brought to see my new social worker, Kelly Bachmann, she told me that Hailey was at a different branch in another part of the city.

This is where the problems stared; either I said nothing to who ever took me in, 'cause I stopped trusting people, or I just fought it every chance I got. Any time someone brought me back to social services someone working would try to get me to calm down or talk.

Anytime I was taken in it never lasted long, because the people couldn't "handle" me, or they just didn't care. It went on like this for two year; either I'd get dumped back into Kelly's lap or got pulled from a home for abuse and neglect.

Clarkson's was the worst, and I was there the longest, placed there by my new social worker Kevin Thompson, A.K.A. Genius.

Clarkson was an alcoholic, but he could hide it really, really well. He'd star at about 4 PM when he got off work, get home at 8; we'd eat, and then usually went to bed.

At this point, having the experience with foster homes that I had, I learned not to say anything. I was also scared to say anything, I already had enough nightmares and I didn't need any new ones.

My last night there everything went on like normal, well as normal as it could get in that house. Only one thing was different, Clarkson didn't go to bed after dinner. He decided that he was tired of eating crap food and it was my fault that that was what we had.

Of course this wasn't the first time he blamed me for stupid things. I got blamed for him getting kicked out of the bar, or if he tripped over his own two feet when he was smashed. I got smacked around a bit, but it wasn't usually that bad, he kept me from school for a day or two sometimes so no one would see the black eye or other bruises.

But this time it was worse, I don't even know why it was worse than all the other times. I'm not saying that it was fine that I happened at all, but he went from just a back-hand across the face to a serious beating. I don't even remember exactly what he did, but I did wake up in the hospital with a broken arm, a major concussion, bruised ribs, and a black eye. I do remember seeing some vague figure of a person coming toward me, but that's it.

Clarkson had go into my room and left me there after I pass out. I was told that the police were called by a neighbor because they had heard loud noises coming from the house and were a little worried.

When I finally did wake up, there was some one else in the room with me. I blinked a few times to clear up my vision and was Ms. Evelyn's sympathetic eyes. I had only seen her once or twice, but heard a lot of stories about her and none of them had anything bad about her.

"Jackie, how are you feeling?"

She had a soothing voice, and with out even really knowing me she just came out and said "Jackie" like t was the most natural thing in the world. I wasn't totally sure how I felt quite yet and I wanted to answer her because for some reason I just didn't want to disappoint her. It never mattered whether I disappointed anyone both for, but the kindness in her eyes made me want to do good.

She smiled down on me and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "I have good news for you Jackie. Once you are out of here you'll have a new home to go to."

--

"**All I could think was **_**Oh great, another home.**_**"**

"**Well, it wasn't all that bad."**

"**Yeah I know that now, but then I didn't know where I was gonna go next."**

"**Yes well now you do know." -looks at watch as Jack gets up- "Do you have an internal clock that tells you when the hour is up or something?"**

"**Sure do, doc."**

"**Until next week Jack."**

"**Later."**

-TBC

**A/N:** Well there ya go chapter five. Ha, anyone ever see Where The Heart Is? That girl Natalie Portman plays (by the way I don't know if I spelled her name right and I don't really care enough to check) doesn't like the number 5 or anything that has a 5. That just popped into my head; there is really no reason for it….

Thanks for reading the pointlessness that is my author's note if you did; if you didn't I really don't blame you.

-Jen


	6. Chapter Six

Separation

**Separation**

**DISCLAMER:** The Mercer's are not mine.

**Chapter Six****-- Jack's POV**

"**Tell me about Evelyn. About the Day you found out that you were going to be living with her."**

"**But you already know all that, you're friends with her."**

"**That's true, but I want to here how you saw everything, what did you think of it all?"**

"**Well…"**

**--**

I found out after I was released from the hospital of course, they kept me there for about a week, which was lame. The day after was back with social services I found myself sitting in Ms. Evelyn's office suddenly felling like it was the kid sitting in the principals office. She was at her desk going through so papers and I was sitting across from her, swinging my feet back and forth.

"Okay, well Jack I'm all done here. Just need to drop these off to get authorized and in a few weeks everything will be finalized." There was that smiled again. I didn't say a word, I had nothing _to_ say. "Come on, let's go get your stuff and take you to your new home."

It didn't take long to get all my stuff together, I didn't have much, and there was nothing that held any meaning to me. When I was first taken away from my house the only thing I grabbed was my sisters' teddy bear, she had trouble sleeping without it sometimes. When we left my dad's I wasn't thinking about myself at all, I was thinking only of Hailey.

It was a short ride from the social services office to my new home. We pulled up in front of a fair sized house with a brick, covered porch.

"Jack, you are going to brothers, three of them."

Now I was kind of scared. I've had "brothers" be for, brothers are painful especially when they are bigger then you.

Ms. Evelyn looked at me with understanding. She read my file and knew what kind of things I had been through. "Don't worry Jack, they _are_ older than you, but they are nice boys." She got out of the car and walked around to my door and pulled it open. "Come on." She took hold of my right had. "Let's introduce you."

Walking up to the stairs to the house, I paused for a moment waiting for Ms. Evelyn to knock. But she just continued to walk straight through the door and into the house.

When we were inside, I saw pictures on the wall to the right. There were, three, plain portraits that looked like school photos or sometime. One of the pictures was of someone playing hockey, another with all three of the guys from the school photos standing on the ice smiling and leaning on each other. Ms. Evelyn took that picture off the wall and brought it over to where I stood in the doorway.

"These are my boys." _Her_ boys? She smiled down at the picture. "In the middle is Jerry, you'll meet him later when he comes home from school. He's a real sweetheart, he has a very kind soul, he's 16 and the second oldest. On his right is Angel who just turned 13 a few weeks ago. He always calls himself the _pretty boy_ in the house. And leaning on Jerry's left shoulder is my oldest, Bobby. He's 20 now and always acts like a tough guy, but he's not nearly as mean as he acts." Evelyn said with a smile.

"Mom, don't tell that to people." The one Evelyn identified as Bobby was leaning in the doorway to what looked like the living room. "It ruins my rep." He finished with a smile, walking over to Ms. Evelyn, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bobby, I didn't think you'd be home."

"Hockey practice ended early."

Evelyn hung up her coat. "Where's Angel? He didn't go anywhere did he? Because you boys all know that he's ground until his suspension is up."

"No, he's up in his room." Bobby answered, taking his spot back in the doorway, leaning with his back to it. "Who's the kid?" He nodded to me.

"This is," Evelyn walked up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Is Jack. Jack this is Bobby, your new brother." I could tell that she was smiling and excited. She always seemed to be smiling.

"Hey kid." De reach out a hand to shake mine, but saw me flinch and bent down in front of me to look me in the eye. "I guess you've had a heard time huh?" I simply nodded. "Well forget about all that, alright? You'll be safe here." Bobby saw the doubt in my eyes and felt he had to reassure me. "Jack, look at me. I promise you'll be safe here."

--

"**Did you believe Bobby?"**

"**No not at first. I mean I had heard that hundreds of time and not once did anyone mean it."**

"**So you didn't think Bobby meant it?"**

"**I didn't believe it but Bobby seemed to mean it more than anyone else."**

"**Okay, so Jack since our time this week is over I want you to think about your first day with the Mercer's. And we'll talk about that next week."**

"**And that's our last meeting, right?"**

"**Unless you would like to continue these sessions, yes."**

"**Thank god. See ya later doc."**

"**Have a good day Jack."**

-TBC

**A/N: So that's what I got so far, gotta write another chapter before I update again. **

**-Jen**


	7. Chapter Seven

Separation

**Separation**

**Disclaimer:**** The Mercer's are not mine.**

**Chapter Seven-- Jack's POV**

Jack was walking down the hall to the room that he had been going into once a week for about a month now. When in front of the door he raised his hand and pushed the red button to the left of the door. There was a moment of silence then Jack could hear someone coming to the door.

"Jack, right on time. Come in, come in."

"I'm on time? I though I was running late." Jack walked into the room closing the door softly be hind him.

"No, you made it here on time, weather you were running late or not. Okay, just take a seat on the couch and we can get started."

"Sure thing Doc." Jack made his way over to the other side of the room onto the white colored couch and took a seat as instructed.

"So last week we left off with you getting to the Mercers', correct?" Jack responded with a nod. "So I take it that the first day was a little nerve wrecking?"

"That tends to happen when you've been moved around as much as I have. Never know what's gonna happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, not knowing if someone is going to smack me for not putting the butter back in the right spot, having a "brother" that uses you as a punching bag, having to practically jump when food is put on the table just to get even a small serving."

"You're 10 Jack?"

"11, why?"

"You've been through a lot for an 11 year old."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But when Evelyn brought you home, everything got better?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it would, you know with all the crap I went through."

"You were scared?"

"I guess, but it's not that I was scared, really. More like I couldn't forget anything that happened to me, that being the reason I'm here Doc."

The doctor let a sigh escape out of his mouth. "Yes I know. You're here to talk about what you went through in hopes that your nightmares will subside."

"Yeah, whatever. We almost done yet?"

"Jack, you're avoiding the subject at hand here, as always."

"You don't really care you know."

"Oh, so now you're the expert? Please, explain to me why you believe that I don't care."

"You're getting paid, you don't care as long as you're getting the money. And this is the last day I'll be here."

"Jack," The doctor place his notepad off to the side and sat forward in his chair. "Your mother is a good friend of mine. You do know that she is not paying for these meetings? This is a favor to her, I really do care. She is so incredibly worried about you Jack, but you can't see that because you still think in the back of you head that the world is out to get you. That, even though Evelyn is probably the nicest most caring person you have ever been with, you will be hurt in some way. You've been a Mercer for about 3 years Jack, when will you see that no one is going to try and hurt you like people used to."

Jack glanced up at the clock. _Almost done._ "You know when that will happen?" Jack stood up. "When I get my sister back. Times up doc."

Jack walk out the door, not giving a second glance to the doctor.

TBC

**A/N: I think this a little shorter that the others, but I don't really know. Now you have an idea of how old Jack is and can figure out everyone else. I'm use the years the actors were actually born, makes tings easy.**


	8. Chapter Eight

Separation

**Separation**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own any of the Mercers.

**Chapter Eight**

Walking out of the doctor's office Jack could see Bobby through the glass doors leaning on his car, waiting. He walked through the doors and right up to where Bobby was parked.

"Hey Cracker Jack, so how was the quack doctor? Does he think you need a straight jacket?" Bobby opened the passenger door for Jack then walked around to the other side and opened his own door and got behind the wheel.

Jack side in and closed his door. "Thank God I don't have to go anymore."

"What about the straight jacket?"

Jack shot Bobby a glare. "No. And that's not why Evelyn wanted me to go."

"Yeah, yeah. And when are you gonna start to call her mom? It's been a little over 3 years Jack."

"How about when you and everyone else stop calling me Cracker Jack?"

"So then that would be never?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jacky. Mom has done everything to make you fell at home or get you to relax around us. You own her big time. You know all she wants is for you to trust her."

"I do."

"Well, how is she supposed to know that? You never show any sign of trust. None of us know if trust anyone. You're still a little to quiet."

"No I'm not."

"Okay, fine. You're still to quiet when you're not with me?"

"Whatever Bobby."

The half hour ride grew silent for awhile, giving Jack the chance to think about what Bobby had said. Looking over, Bobby noticed that Jack seemed to be deep in thought and the car had become way to quiet for his liking. He decided that Jack had had enough time to think so he broke the silence.

"Mom's bringing someone home to day."

Jack was distracted and hadn't heard Bobby speak. "Huh, what?"

"I said, mom's bringing someone home today."

"Oh yeah. Who?"

"How the hell should I know? She never tells us who she's bringing home just that she is. I didn't know about Jerry, me and Jerry didn't know about Angel, and the three of us didn't know about you."

"Jerry and I."

"Jerry and you what?"

"No, you said 'me and Jerry'."

Bobby pulled up in front of the house. "So."

"It's 'Jerry and I'."

Bobby stared at Jack for a moment. "What are you like an English teacher or something?" He got out of the car.

"No." Jack followed. "I'm just not an idiot."

Bobby stopped and turned to Jack. "So I'm the idiot?"

Jack smiled. "Hey, you're words not mine, I didn't really call anyone an idiot. I just said that I wasn't one." He tried to walk by Bobby.

"Oh is that so Jacky?"

Jack looked over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"Hm. Come here Jack!" Jack took off running, Bobby following right behind him. "Come on Jacky! I just wanna talk!"

Bobby and Jack came staggering through the back door, Jack in a choke hold, Bobby laughing.

"Get off me man! Come on!"

"Fine." Bobby released Jack. "Go do homework or something."

Jack went to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke. "Don't have any."

Bobby walked into the living room. "Lair."

Jack followed. "No I'm not, I really don't have any."

"Bobby, Jack that you?"

"No Jerry it the Easter Bunny and Uncle Sam!"

Jerry came walking down the stairs. "You're a friggin' riot Bobby."

"I know aren't I? Jacky think so, right Jack?"

Jack considered the question. "No, not really."

"HA!"

Bobby through a pillow at Jerry. "Shut up. Jack you betrayed me."

"Yeah well, you did talk mom out of that whole psychiatrist thing." Jack sat in the chair across from the TV. Bobby and Jerry stared at Jack in slight shook. Jack could feel their eyes on him so he turned to look at his brothers. "What? What did I say?"

Bobby glanced up at Jerry in the doorway. "You said mom instead of Evelyn.."

"Yeah, I did. So?"

"Man!" Jerry started. "You never call mom mom! This is like one of the biggest things to happen since you got here! And mom wasn't here! She's gonna be so happy!"

Jerry kept going on about Jack saying "Mom". Jack looked over to Bobby, who was smiling, and Jack rolled his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

After Angel had gotten home Jerry told him about how Jack had called Evelyn mom and not Evelyn. The four of them sat on the couch for the after noon watching the Red Wings game that was on.

They were all focused on the game accept Angel; he seemed to be losing interest in the slow moving game. He was the first to get up from his seat on the floor.

"Man I'm hungry, I'm gotta make some food." Angel walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"You're always hungry Ang." Bobby commented from the couch. A laugh followed from the boy next to him.

"Shut up man. You too Cracker Jack."

Angel came back in to the living room with a sandwich and a pile of chips on his plate.

"What the hell is that man?" Bobby sat up and leaned forward to get a better look at his brothers lunch.

"It's a sandwich Bobby." Angel took a huge bite out of his enormous sandwich. "Ain't you ever seen one." He said with a mouth full of food.

Jack looked at Angel with a disgusted face. "Dude, that thing is more than just a sandwich. Look at that thing."

Angel looked at Jack with a confused faces. Jerry started laughing at him, since he had mayonnaise and lettuce hang out of his mouth. Bobby and Jack joined Jerry in laughing, which got Angel pissed of, because he didn't know what the were laughing at.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"Angel," Bobby tried to speck between laughing. "You got, so stuff…on your face."

"Wha?" Angel reached a hand up to his face, then shot up and ran to the kitchen leaving his brothers laughing even harder. Angel came back, clean face, looking very angry at the three boys still laughing.

"Look, Ang, come on man, it was funny. Don't look at me, Jerry was the one who started it."

"Don't push him on me Bobby! I laughed because I saw your face out of the corner of my eyes then looked at him. So it's you who started it!"

Angel started to move toward Bobby. "Come on Angel. Hey, I got the kid here so you can't do anything. You could hit him instead of me and that wouldn't be cool. Jack is a very sensitive boy, you could send him back to therapy."

Jack punched Bobby in the arm and stood. "I'm not sensitive Bobby, and get hit in the crossfire won't put in therapy, asshole."

"Okay Angel, look. I-" Bobby was cut off as Angel jumped on top of him.

Jack and Jerry were left off to the side, commenting, and eventually moved back to the couch as the wrestling match moved to the middle of the floor. The boys where so distracted that they didn't notice Evelyn coming in thought the front door.

"Boys, knock it off!" She raised her voice, but there wasn't any anger in her tone. "Settle down."

"Yes ma'am." All four brothers said in unison. Bobby and Angel got up from the floor, Angel went back to his seat and Bobby, noticing Evelyn with bags, went to see if their mother needed any help.

"Thank you Bobby, just put them on the counter in the kitchen." Bobby took the bags and disappeared to the kitchen and returned soon after. "Okay boys, I have someone for you to meet. She's very shy still, so be careful."

The boys leaned forward in their seats to look; Bobby was standing in the doorway. From behind Evelyn, Jack could just make out that someone was behind her. The little figure shifted only a little, but enough to reveal that she was holding something.

"Boys," Evelyn gently pulled the little girl in front of her. That's when Jack saw that the little girl was holding a teddy bear in her arms. Almost immediately he recognized it, but he was stunned to see the little girl. "This is Hail-"

"Hailey!"

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Separation

**Separation**

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own any of the Mercers.

**Chapter Nine**

Everyone in the room stared at Jack in disbelief; all accept Evelyn whose smile brightened up.

At hearing her name from someone other than Evelyn made her slightly curious. Slowly, Hailey moved from behind Evelyn to her left side. Jack got up from his seat on the couch and came to kneel in the door way, Bobby moving off to the side. When Jack was in full view of shy little Hailey, it was almost as if she forgot she was afraid of her new home. Her eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her tiny little face.

"JACKIE!" Hailey ran from by Evelyn into Jacks open arms.

"I told you I'd find you didn't I?" Hailey nodded in response.

Bobby smiled at the reunion between him little brother and his new baby sister. "Hey Jack, you wanna show Hailey the house? Maybe introduce her to the rest of us?"

Jack looked up at Bobby and let out a small laugh. "Right. Hailey," Jack looked her in the eyes speaking softly. "You want to meet your new brothers?"

Hailey looked back at Jack confused. "We have other brothers?" She spoke in a whisper as if the question was a secret.

"Yup, and a mom too." Jack looked to Evelyn then back to Hailey. "Do you want to say hi?"

"Are they mean? 'Cause last time I they were mean to me."

Jack flinched. "No, Hailey they are very nice. You know no one is going to be mean to you here. No one is ever going to be mean to you again."

"Promise?"

Jack kissed Hailey's forehead. "I promise, so what do you say?" Hailey nodded shyly. "Okay, well Bobby is right here so let's say hi to him first."

Bobby took a small, slow step forward and knelt down to Hailey's height. Jack turned her so she could look at Bobby, and she smiled at him, and not a small shy smile Bobby was expecting. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi. Jack," Hailey turned back to Jack to whisper in his ear. "He looks like the man who had me meet Miss Evelyn."

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is that good?"

Hailey nodded. "I liked him, he was nice. When I thought I lost my bear he helped me find it. I didn't want to loss it 'cause you kept it for me, and see" Hailey held it up. "I still have it."

"I glad you kept it. Come on, we still have two more brothers."

"Two more?"

"Yup, and they're nice too so you don't need to be scared okay." Jack stood, holding Hailey's hand. Jack led Hailey into the living room where Angel and Jerry sat. "Okay, this is Jeremiah, we all call him Jerry though."

Hailey smiled shyly but tried to hide behind Jack.

"Hi there Hailey." Jerry smiled down at her, a very warm comforting smile which made Hailey come out a little more from behind her brother.

Jack was pleased at her reaction to Jerry, she seemed to warm up to him rather quickly. "Over here, on the chair is Angel."

"Angel?" Hailey questioned.

"Yes."

"I think I like that name."

Angel got up from the chair he was in, slowly, and kneel down in front of Hailey. "Hey there."

"Hi."

Bobby came walking into the living room and went over to Jack and Hailey. "Hey Jackie, why don't you take Hailey up to her room. She looks a little tired."

"Yeah, okay. Come on Hails." Jack scooped her up in his arms and started to go up the stairs with Bobby following behind with the bag Evelyn brought in, which held Hailey's belongings.

Jack walked top the top of the stairs and to the end of the hallway. He went into his bed room, where another small bed was set up. Jack put his sister down on the bed that was made up for her.

"Who's room is this?" Hailey ask looking at the band posters on the wall and the other bed.

"Mine, but I'm sharing with you now. Mom must have known that she found you."

"Mom? But I don't have a mom?"

"You do now Hailey."

"Ms Evelyn?"

"Yes, she's going to take care of you now. Like she took care of me and Bobby, Jerry, and Angel. She's our mom, and yours too."

Bobby stood in the doorway listening to Jack talk about their mother in such a loving and caring tone. He cleared his throat and Jack turned to see him. "I brought her stuff up."

"Thanks."

"So," Hailey suddenly spoke. "I have a mommy now? A real one? But what if they take me away again? Jack, I don't wanna go away to that place again." Tears filled her eyes.

"Hailey, it's okay, you won't. You're not going anywhere, I swear."

"But last time you didn't come find me."

"I tried, I promise you I tried. But I couldn't, no one would tell me anything about you. You are not going anywhere. I won't let anyone take you away from me again."

"Hailey," Bobby spoke for the second time. "No one is going to go anywhere. Not you, not Jack, no one. You're home now kid. You better get used to it."

Bobby walked out of the room and smiled when her heard Hailey's squeaky giggle.

_This will be really good for all of us especially Jack._


	10. Chapter Ten

**Separation**

**The Mercers are not mine. Only Hailey is. Kay. Thanks**

**Chapter Ten**

Thing started to change around the house, Bobby clean up his language, Angel wasn't bringing home as many girls in he middle of the night, and Jack became a lot happier. No one changed their habits because they were ask, Evelyn didn't ask them to change she wouldn't do that. They all wanted to change, Hailey made them want to act differently. She was so sweet, Bobby's anger would melt away when she walked in the room and what ever curse he was about to say was forgotten, Angel didn't trust anyone around her so he stop coming home with other girls, and Jack was just all around happy. He had his sister back thanks to Evelyn. Since she brought Hailey home he had become close to Evelyn, trusted her so much more than before.

"Jackie! Bobby!" The soft sound of feet ran down the hall as Hailey call for her two favorite brother, a set of larger feet followed not far behind. "No! Angel go away!"

"Hey!" Bobby stepped out of the bathroom as Hailey pasted giggling, blocking angel. "What the hell are you doing now Ang? Can you ever just leave her a lone?"

"Come on Bobby man, we were just messin' around."

"Nu-uh. I was just sitting watching TV Bobby, then he came in and changed the channel on me when I got up to get some juice." She explained

"Yeah, then the little demon spawn attacked me."

"So! You didn't have to start tickling me!"

Angel had bent down, and Hailey push her head out from behind Bobby's leg. They argued face to face, Hailey's voice getting high, a smile on her face.

"You had it coming you little runt!"

"Mommy told you not to call me that!" She glared at him, all amusement gone. Hailey got even madder when Angel grinned at her. "MEAT HEAD!" She stormed off and went into Jacks room

Bobby stood in the hall laughing his ass off. "Shut up man!" Angel shoved him

Bobby only took a step back, still laughing. "Shit, man. You just got told off be a 7 year old. How is that not funny?!"

"ANGEL WHAT THE HELL!" Jack stomped out of his room, pushing past Bobby and shoved Angel into the wall.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now! Jackie-Poo is pissed." Bobby joked.

Jack whipped his head over to send a glare to Bobby then focused back to Angel. "I told you, just leave her the hell alone! Instead she come into my room with tears in her eyes and refuses to tell me what happened."

"Then how the fuck do you know I didn't anything?"

"HEY! Watch your mouth!" Bobby interjected, no longer laughing. "She can hear you I'm sure."

Angell rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, like she hasn't heard you say it before."

Jack pushed Angel again to get his attention. "Just leave her alone. Let her watch her damn show, there's only like one show that she has to watch everyday. You're lucky there isn't like 6 shows she watches. Let her watch TV and on a half hour put on what ever. And _don't _call her a 'runt'!" He turned and went back in his room, slamming the door behind his.

Bobby stood there shaking his head. "You're an asshole, you know that."

"We were having fun. She was laughing and everything." Angel groaned.

"Why did you have to change the channel? It's not like she watch anything that bad man, 'Rugrats'. That's all, no Sesame Street, no little shows teaching you how to count. It's a half hour, and there was what 5 minutes left when you put something else on? Come on Ang, why do you have to be like that."

Angel sighed, walking back down the stairs. "Whatever man. When ma gets home let her know I went to Sophie's, alright?"

Soon Bobby was left in the hallway alone; Angel on his way to his girlfriends and Hailey was in Jacks room with him. He could he the high pitched laugh of his new sister, well not so new anymore, and the little brothers slightly deeper laugh. He stood there, a smile on his face as he walked to Jack's door. Knocking, he stood and wait to be invited in. He would normally just knock once and walk in, but since Hailey came he started to wait before entering not wanting to interrupt any time he was spending with Hailey. She was after all his _real _sister and he just got her back in the last few months.

The door opened a crack and Hailey peeked outside, looking around then grinned up at Bobby. She grabbed the leg of his pants and pulled him in.

He laughed at her attempt to pull him inside the room. "Hey, what's with the whole sneaky ninja thing?"

"She doesn't want to talk to Angel." Jack answered from his bed, guitar in his lap. "She's still mad at him for calling her a 'runt'." He shrugged, glancing at Bobby.

"Hey, Hails." Bobby knelt down to look at Hailey. "You know you can't be mad at him forever sweet pea."

She rolled her eyes and hoped up onto Jack's bed. "I know _that,_ but I'm mad at him now. I don't want to talk to him right now."

Bobby sighed, sitting on the floor his back against the bed. "Yeah, okay kiddo. But you've got to make up with him before ma gets home, okay? She doesn't like seeing anyone of us fighting and mad at each other."

"Fine." She sounded reluctant. "Jackie, can you teach me how to play guitar?"

Jack's one eyebrow raised at her sudden request. "I don't know Hail, you're hand are still kind of small."

"Oh come on Cracker Jack, just show her a few cord that her fingers can handle." Bobby laid his head back on the bed, eyes closed.

Hailey nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, come on please Jackie." She pouted, holding her hands together pleading.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Come here, sit on my lap."

She climbed into his lap, the guitar resting in hers. He showed her a few cords, and he was determined to master the ones he showed her. Bobby spent the rest of the after noon listening to her play and to Jack teaching her. He seemed to have all the patients in the world with her, Bobby swore the would have given up after the first ten minutes. He enjoyed being in the room with the two of them, seeing them together and hearing how much they laughed.

Life was finally good at the Mercer house.

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry to keep anyone waiting who actually was waiting for an update. Anyway, I how you like the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but there were issues with my computer and it took 3 damn months to get it all fixed and taken care of. So okay, I like this one it's kind of cute. I hope you do too.

-Jenna! Love you all! Thank you! Please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Separation**

**The Mercers are not mine. Only Hailey is. This chapter will switch to Hailey's POV.**

**Chapter Eleven**

As the days turned into weeks and weeks to months, the odd out of place family living in the Mercer house became more of a family than anyone could ever hope to have. Hailey got bigger everyday, and more mouthier too. Her and Angel got in disagreement quite frequently, though none of it ever meant anything and afterward they'd end up watching a movie together on the couch or eating a bowl of ice cream. Jack had backed off a bit with being so protective, though its was after she had been there about 4 years.

Hailey loved all of her brothers, but she did have favorites, Bobby and of course Jack. She continued to take guitar lessons from Jack and was getting really good, better as her hands grew and she could reach around the neck of the instrument. Bobby would make fun of her when she did something and it sounded horrible, but only when she got to be around 12 and he thought she'd know he was kidding.

She didn't hang out with Angel too much, or Jerry. Both of them were always out, Angel doing god knows what and Jerry with the current girlfriend. Evelyn was the sweetest woman Hailey had ever met, and right away she got comfortable with here, calling her mommy within her first month at the house.

Jack would be forever grateful for what Evelyn had done, any doubts he had about her left when he saw his baby sister hiding behind her. Shortly after Hailey came, he called Evelyn 'Ma' like his other brothers, trusting her more than he ever thought he could trust anyone. He had a new respect for his brothers too. They acted so naturally around her, accepting her as their sister right away, especially Bobby.

Bobby saw the look on Jack's face when he noticed the little girl behind Evelyn. He had never seen his face light up like that. Jack had been a Mercer for a couple of years prior to Hailey being brought in, and had never really got comfortable. Bobby had instantly felt like it was his job to watch over Jack when Evelyn had brought the scrawny, frightened, pale, and bruised ten year old home. There was something about him that just made Bobby step up and fill the big brother shoes. Maybe it was because he was older when Jack came, he could never figure it out. Then when Hailey came he had the same feeling about her, like it was his duty to keep her from getting hurt in anyway. The first time he met the two of them, he loved them and didn't care if they were only his siblings on paper. That didn't matter and it never really did, not with Jerry and not with Angel. None of this was ever told to anyone because…Well he's Bobby fucking Mercer. He wasn't the kind of guy to sit down for some sharing and caring.

----------**Hailey's POV**----------

There was loud pounding at my door, glancing at the clock that sat on my bedside table I saw that is was 8:38 AM. _Why the hell is someone waking me up at 8:30 in the god damn morning?! Fuck!_

"HAILEY! OPEN UP!" Sang Jack from the other side of the door.

I just sat up, knowing he'd never let me go back to sleep. "What the hell do you want? I was sleeping Jack!"

I sat on the bed, that was formerly Bobby's, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got Bobby's room about two years ago when he left for New York. I sat on the edge of the bed begging him not to go. Yeah. I cried, whatever.

"Come on open the door! You can't sleep all day, even if it is your birthday!"

My head shot to the door. _Shit, how could I forget my own birthday?!_ Jumping out of bed, I pulled on an old hockey jersey, that Bobby had given me, over my red tank top and run to the door yanking it open. Jack stood, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, which was right outside my room, with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning sunshine! You already seem like you're happier." He let out a small laugh, pushing himself off the door frame and taking one step to me wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. He did it every year, a huge grin and a massively tight huge that prevented me from breathing. I think he still could believe I was back with him where I should have been. "Happy Birthday, sis." He let me go, throwing his arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head, leading us downstairs. "So how's it feel to be 18?"

I laughed at him, putting my arm around him. "No different the 17." I almost fell as we reached the bottom landing, walking down the stairs like we had been was surprisingly difficult. Jack caught me, pulling me back to my feet before I actually fell.

He let out a loud, deep laugh. "Can you just go 10 minutes with out falling or bumping into something?"

I shoved his chest hard making him stumble a little and look at me slightly shocked by the strength he didn't know I had. "Shut up, it was your fault. I stepped right but you stepped left!" I walked off to the kitchen, giving mom a kiss on the cheek. "Morning ma."

"Happy Birthday sweetie." She smiled at me warmly. I love this woman. She was so fun to be around to. She's like 61 or 62 years old and it's like she still 18 or something. She's amazing.

"Morning." Jack kissed just as I had done. "Hails what you just said doesn't even make any sense." He took a seat across from me, like he always did.

"It doesn't have to, it's my birthday!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Mom came over and put down a plate with a mound of French toast on it, shaking her head and smiling at the two of us.

Jack raised up one eyebrow, looking at me with a serious face. "You you sure you're 18?" I kicked him under the table. "OW! You little brat!" He laughed so loud I almost missed the phone ringing.

Mom had gotten up, still smiling, to answer it. I jumped up just as she picked it up. "That's gotta be Bobby!" I squealed, hopping up and down as mom talked to the person on the phone.

"What if, this year he forgot?" Jack teased with a big grin, I just turned glaring at him.

Bobby had missed my last two birthdays, but called to wish me a happy birthday and ask if I got his presents. He said he'd call every year as long as he wasn't home, well New York was his home now I guess. Sometimes I think Jack is jealous of how excited I get when he call, but that's only because Jack is here and Bobby is not. I can go and see Jack or talk to him when ever I want to, he's just down the hall. If he wasn't here I be freaking out ever time he called to. I did the same thing when Angel called, but I wasn't usually as excited to talk to him as I was Bobby.

Mom laughed at something that was said. She nodded her head. "Yeah, she's right here. Of course. The phone rang and she practically knocked me down trying to get to it before I did….No she was to busy beating up Jackie to hear it, other wise she would have answered it herself I'm sure….Yup, here she is. Talk to you soon." Smiling, she does that a lot, she handed me the phone. "Guess who?"

I jumped again, skipping to the phone, taking it from mom. "Hello?" I said, the smile could be heard in my voice.

"You're ridiculous." Jack said, smiling, from the table.

"Shut up Jackie!"

"_That's right Hails! Don't take his shit! Smack him around a bit for me, would you?_" I laughed at what Bobby said. "_Happy Birthday baby girl!_" My grin got wide, hear the nickname only Bobby used for me.

I turned my back to Jack, who was making faces at me. "Thanks. So, um where's my present?" I asked excitedly. Last year he sent me up a brand new Gibson acoustic guitar with an amp and the year before that he sent me up this amazing brown aviator style jacket.

I her his deep laugh. "_Well, you getting greedy now aren't you? Go and check outside, maybe it was dropped off this morning._"

I frowned, UPS and FedEx didn't come until after 2:30 sometime. I didn't know why he was having me walk outside to check. I shrugged my shoulder, maybe they dropped it off last night. "Okay, hold on a sec." I placed the phone on the counter and ran to the front door.

I made my way through the living room and to the first door that opened up to our covered porch, looking around, thinking that mom might have brought it in, I saw no boxes so I moved the second door. Opening it, I had my head down looking on the steps and near them.

I heard a laugh coming from the curb, but didn't pay much attention to. I was too focused on finding Bobby's present to me.

"You sure as hell ain't gonna find it all the way over there baby girl." I heard Bobby say, clearly grinning.

"Well, if you just-" I started to speak, think the phone was still to my ear but stopped when I realized that we didn't even have a cordless phone. Slowly I lifted my head to look in the direction the comment and laugh came from. My mouth dropped and my eyes opened wide. "BOBBY!" I leapt off the steps and ran to him as soon as my feet hit the ground, bare foot. "OH MY GOD!" I jumped on him, throwing my arms around his neck. "I can't believe you're here!"

His arms wrapped around my waist as he picked me off the ground. "Now how could I not come and see my baby sister on her 18th birthday?" He left out a small laugh, as he put me down. He looked down at my bare feet then back at me with a questioning look. "Where the hell are your shoe?"

I heard laughing coming from behind me, turning I saw Jack and my mom standing in the doorway both sporting huge smiles. I just glad at them, Jack in particular who was holding my shoes in his hand. "Well," I turned back to Bobby who also had a large grin on his face. "I wasn't expecting to come running halfway into the street. Jackie's got them." Glancing back at the house, I noticed that both my brother and my mother looked guilt of something. I glared back at Bobby who was now giving me his best innocent look. "They both knew you were coming. Didn't they?"

He just shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the house. "I don't know _what_ you are talking about. I just decided to drop by."

My mouth opened again, he was _so_ lying to me. I ran after him, jumping on his back, forcing him to give me a piggy back ride. "That's just not right."

He laugh, holding onto my legs, so I wouldn't fall. "If they told you then the surprise would be ruined. Jerry and Angel knew too."

I gasped, as if I was shocked. "Angel's not even here and he knew?! He's in Nevada!"

My family that was present at the moment laughed at my expression. Bobby let me slide off of his back once we were inside and walked over to mom giving her a kiss on the cheek then giving Jack a brief hug. Then we all went into the kitchen and eat breakfast. It was like the last two years never happened and Bobby never left. Everything went back to the way it was. Just the four of us, like it had been for a while before Bobby had left. I didn't realize how much I missed it until Bobby sat at the head of the table across from mom again.

**TBC**

**A/N: So um. Yeah, the beginning of the chapter was kind of like a recap going back to what a few of them were thinking. I don't know. I think it could have been better. I just got the idea for Bobby to pop by on Hailey's birthday and thought it'd be cute. Hope you like it. Let me know if you like it in Hailey's POV and if I should continue to do the story in her POV. Okay? Thanks. :D**

**~Jenna**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Separation**

**The Mercers are not mine, though I wouldn't mind having Jack. I love Garrett. Only Hailey is. The chapters are going to be in Hailey's POV, just to clarify so there is no confusion. I'll make mention if the POV switches so everyone knows who's speaking or thinking. Thanks for the reviews, I love you all who are reading it and reviewing! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Aw, come on Bobby. You haven't even been here for two hours, don't you want to rest or something?" I turned to look at Bobby who was leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bobby just stared at me with a smirk. "Come on Hails, I've been in New York for two years. I haven't seen or played a good game in too long."

Jack leaned back in his chair, his left arm still on the table. "What about the Rangers, or even the Islander?"

I just shook my head at Jack. "HA! The Rangers? No fucking way would I watch one of there games. And the Islanders are just a joke, I mean they're called the 'Fish Sticks' for Christ sake. How can anyone take that team seriously?"

"Hey, what about the Devils?" I asked with a smirk. They were mine team, I have no idea how that happened but I was a Devils fan. I started watching hockey once Mom brought me home and Bobby and the others were all into the Red Wings of course. But not me, I was always draw more toward the Devils.

He glared at me. "Yeah, alright. So there was the Devils, but no way was I heading over to Jersey for a game. I refused to give their arena any of my money."

I got up with my empty glass and went to the refrigerator. "You know you love them." I grinned at him.

He shook his head, still smirking just a little. "How the hell is it that you started to watch hockey when you got here, but you're not a Red Wings fan or even a Blackhawks fan, you're a New Jersey Devils fan? Jersey is how far away? And you've never even been there but somehow you like the Devils."

I poured some orange juice into my cup. "Well," I took a few gulps of the juice, emptying the cup once again. "I like watching _good_ hockey." I saw Bobby lunge forward and I dropped my cup into the sink and dodged his reaching arms.

I ran around the table behind Jack, laughing. "Hailey, why do you always have to start something?" Jack asked with a shake of his head as I ran from behind him and into the living room, laughing.

"Come here you little brat!" I could hear the smiling in Bobby's voice. I wasn't fast enough when I tried to dart for the stairs. Bobby's arm came around my waist and pulled me back. "HA! Got ya!"

"Get off! Come on Bobby!" I wiggled and kick, trying to get out of Bobby's grasp. But my attempts at escaping only made him loose his balance and fall to the ground with a loud thud. I saw the floor coming but Bobby made sure to twist his body around so he fell to the ground and not me.

Jack stood, leaning in the doorway while me and Bobby laid on the floor laughing. "You guys are ridiculous." He smiled shaking his head and stepped forward with his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "No, we just know how to have fun. You act older than mom sometimes Jackie."

He rolled his eyes at me as he help Bobby off the floor. "Yeah Jack, you act more like you're 75 then 22 sometimes. And _that's_ ridiculous."

"What happen?" Mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. "I heard a loud bang."

"Nothing ma, just Hails and me messing around." Bobby shoved my shoulder, I pushed him back and then Jack stepped in between the two of us.

Mom sigh, smiling. "Bobby you be careful. You'll end up hurting her if you're not."

"Hey, would I ever hurt my baby sister? Jackie here," He put his arm around Jacks shoulders and pulled him closer. "Now he's a different story. Ain't ya Jackie?"

"Dude," Jack shrugged Bobby's arm off him, laughing a little. "Get off me. Hey are we heading down to the rink or not?"

"Hockey already Bobby? What if Hailey doesn't want to go play?" Mom moved through the living room and in to the dining room.

Bobby laugh a little. "Mom, come on. Hailey always wants to play a game with her big brother."

"Yeah but she was complaining before." Jack told her.

"I wasn't complaining, I was just seeing if I'd been able to get some more sleep." I walked over to the stairs. "I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Hurry it up kiddo." I heard Bobby yell to me as I reached the top of the stairs.

I pulled on a pair of dark blue jean that fit loosely on me so I could move around the ice more freely. With that I putt on a black tank top and a black pull over sweat shirt on top of that. I pulled on my boots and made my way downstairs with the MERCER jersey Bobby gave me. Thankfully he didn't give me a Red Wings jersey, he gave me his old one from when he was playing with the AHL.

"You finally ready?" Jack was sitting on the bottom of the stairs lacing up his boots and Bobby was leaning against the door.

"Oh shut up, I told you ten minutes and I was up there for ten minutes. You need to relax." I knee Jack in the back, he reached around and smacked my leg. "Move."

"In a second." He finished with his boot and stood up. Turning around he looked at me. "You're annoy."

I just smiled at him. "Love you too Jack!" I gave him a hug and pushed my way past him and over to the door by Bobby. "We going or what?"

Jack smirked, grabbing his sweatshirt from the coat rake on the wall. He nudged my left arm, and I shoved him back. Bobby smiled at the two of us, opening the door. "Hey, save it for the ice. Got your skates?" Jack leaned down and picked up our skates. "Good, come on. Let's go."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yay for me, another chapter! Woo hoo! I don't know what to think of this chapter, I'm kind of just putting in filler chapters cause I'm not entirely sure where I going with this story. I'm thinking I'll taking it into the movie. I just have to work things out a bit. I have pictures in my profile to go with my characters, so for this story I have Hailey both young and current. Let me know what you think of who I picked for Hailey, I might change her.**

**~Jenna**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Separation**

**NOTE- I do not own the Mercers, but I'd love Jack for my birthday. :D Maybe I'll get surprised in November on my birthday… Yeah, not likely… Sad…)':**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

The three of us spent almost the whole day on the ice with a few other guys from the neighborhood and that live right around the rink. Of course our team won, it's a known fact that the Mercer kids are some of the best hockey players in the area and that would be because of Bobby, dragging us out of the house at 10 in the morning to mess around on the ice. And what sucked for anyone playing against us was that we were never split up, we were all always on the same team. That was also because of Bobby, he didn't want any of us to compete against each other on the ice since we have a tendency to be a bit…mean.

Jack and me were sitting on the benches on the outside of the ice taking off our skates and Bobby was taking a few laps around the ice smiling and continuing to talk shit. "That's why you never mess with the Mercers'. You get you ass beat every time."

"Bobby shut up, you're going to piss everyone off and then you won't have anyone to play a game with." I sat next to Jack and shook my head. "Don't be such an ass, alright. Come on, it's after 3 I wanna get back home. I let you drag me out here, on my birthday."

He can back over to where Jack and I were and leaned on the side boards. "You a pain in the ass, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah, I tell her that everyday." Jack stood up, grabbing his skate. I kick my leg out, trying to kick him but he jumped back laughing.

"You're an ass."

Bobby laughed and rolled his eyes at the two of us as he got off the ice and took Jack's seat next to me. "You know Hails, you might be right about me being an ass. We need someone to play a game with, if they get too sick of my shit they we're gonna have to get Jerry and Angel up here a have a battle between the five of us."

"Yeah, that'll happen. Can't play hockey with five people Bobby. Uneven. If it was a bigger group like eleven or something like that then maybe. We'd have to get some fill ins. Or maybe mom can take in more kids." I stood, walking next to Jack. We started to walk back toward the car, Bobby not too far behind.

"So you liking you birthday so far?" Jack had his hand shoved in his pockets and looked at the ground as we walked.

I thought for a short moment. "Yeah, it's not so bad. I've defiantly have had worse ones." I laughed lightly but Jack just gave me a small side glance.

"You ever going to tell me everything that happened to you before mom got you?"

I looked down now, avoiding his green blue eyes. He ask me about what I had been through, wanting to know if it was bad or not. Just being a concerned brother, I think he still felt bad about us getting split up. "Jack, I've told you. A lot of yelling, throwing things, getting lock in a room for a couple hours. That's it."

I saw him shaking his head. "No, it's not Hailey. I know you're keeping some part of it from me. Something else happened, but you don't want to tell me, and if you won't tell me then that means it was bad and will most likely piss me off. Trust me not knowing is kind of pissing me off more because I keep thinking of what might have happened. Just… Tell me Hailey. What happened to you that was so bad that you think you can't tell me?" Jack had stopped in front of me, forcing me to stop too. I stood there not saying anything, just looking down at my feet. "Damn it Hailey!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Bobby came walking up to my side looking between Jack and me.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go I'm starving!" I walked around Jack, I could see the tightness in his jaw. He was mad.

----------

Jack wouldn't bring up anything in front of Bobby or anyone else, he wanted to talk to just me before anyone else was involved. He thought I was keeping secrets from him, and he was right. But I couldn't tell him, he'd freak. And I understand he wants to know, he's left to think about what might have happened which he could be thinking of anything and everything. I fell bad not telling him, but it's hard than he thinks. I block out most of the stuff before Evelyn just because it wasn't ever a happy time and I want to focus on the good and not the shitty past. A lot of it I don't even remember, if I sat and thought about it for a while I might remember but that's not really something I want to do.

I know Jack though, and he won't give up. He'll go to mom, Bobby, Jerry, and even Angel if he has to. But I can't tell him what I don't remember… Right?

----------

We got back to the house and mom was already working on dinner; stuffed peppers and mashed potatoes. One of my favorite dinner and on our birthday's mom always asks us what we want.

The house smelled so good, Bobby went right into the kitchen to try and get a sample already. Of course mom kicked him out.

I sat on the couch for a little over an hour watching TV; 100 something channels and never anything on. "Bobby! Jack! Pick a movie for me! There's nothing on!"

"Get off your ass and get one yourself." Jack yelled as he made his way down the stairs. He seemed to be a bit moody now, he sounded pissy.

"Hey Jackie? What's your deal?" Bobby came in from the kitchen, he had been sitting at the table talking to mom and occasionally asking for a taste of dinner.

Jack glanced to me, sending me a little bit of a glare. "Nothing." He walked past Bobby and went into the kitchen.

"Hm. Looks like someone's PMSing." Bobby walked in and flopped down on the couch next to me. "What kind of movie Hails? Action? Horror? Comedy? Porn?"

I rolled my head to the side to look at him. "Ew, no thanks on the porn I'm good. I don't really care. Something good but I don't want to pick. Maybe something more on the action side."

He nodded and stood up. "Okay, something with a little action. Let's see what we got here." Bobby bent down and look in the cabinet near the TV. "No chick flicks. Um. _The Fast and The Furious_, we'll put that aside and _XXX_ too. Hey how about _The Boondock Saints_? That's a good movie."

"Oh, yeah I haven't seen that in a while." Bobby got up and put in the movie, sitting back down on the couch. Jack walked back through with a water bottle in hand, not even looking at me. "Hey Jack, want to watch the movie with us?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at me, still angry. "No Hailey, I don't. When you actually answer my question then I'd be happy to sit and watch a movie with you. But that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon." He disappeared up the stairs and I heard his door slam.

I felt Bobby's eyes on me. So much for Jack not mentioning anything in front of Bobby or anyone else.

"What's he talking about? What question?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, he saw me with a guy the other day and it's none of his business." He looked at me, not believing what I said. "That's it. Movies on." I turned my attention to the TV but I still felt Bobby staring at me.

Secrets can be kept secret forever I guess. It all comes out at some point. And this one was getting to that point.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Oh snap! Cliffhanger type thinger but not really. You all probably know something at least slightly tragic happened to Hailey but what?? Hmmm, the world may never know or the world will find out within the next 2 or 3 chapters. **

**And again, I have mentioned this in all my lasted updates, I have visual aids for everyone. There are pictures to go with my characters. I this there is only Hailey but I do have when she was younger around when she can to the Mercer home and then also older. For older Hailey I pick Kristen Bell from Veronica Mars. Young Hailey is a girl named Morgan Lily who was apparently in **_**He's Just Not That Into You**_** but I don't know I didn't see all of that.**

**Enjoy the new chapter, review please! :D**

**~Jen**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Separation**

**NOTE- I do not own the Mercers, but I'd love Jack for my birthday. :D Maybe I'll get surprised in November on my birthday… Yeah, not likely… Sad…)':**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

Needless to say dinner was awkward. Jack was just pushing his food around his plate, glancing up occasionally only to send me a little glare. Bobby's eyes were more or less glued to me, a look of confusing on his face. But I know Bobby, that look was turning into frustration. He new I was keeping something from Jack and now I was keeping it from him too. He's not stupid, he knows the if Jack is getting this pissed then it's probably bad.

"Jackie," Mom put her fork on her plate, pushing is forward and crossing her arm on the table. "Are you feeling okay, you've barely though your food."

Jack looked up from his place, looking over to mom. "Um, no ma. I'm fine." His eyes shifted to me for a brief moment then back to mom. "Just not very hungry I guess. I'm done, can I be excused?"

Mom nodded. "Yes Jackie. Oh, why don't you get Hailey's birthday present?"

"Yeah, fine." Jack stood from the table, not sounding too happy, with his plate and went to the kitchen then up stairs.

"Hm, do you two have any idea what's bothering Jack?" Mom looked to Bobby first while I stared at my plates, suddenly finding my food very interesting.

"Don't look at me ma, he's been like this since we got back from playing hockey. I didn't do a thing to him. Ask her." Bobby pointed to me and my head shot up, looking at Bobby who face was no longer confused. He was pissed now.

I looked back down at my plate hoping mom wouldn't press anything. "Hailey, sweetie. What's going on? Both your brothers seem to be upset."

"Bobby's always upset. And who knows why Jack is mad."

"I mad because you keep insisting on keeping something from me." Jack had come back to the kitchen with two bag in hand. He dropped them on to the table near me.

"Keeping something? Hailey?" Mom looked to me with a questioning look.

"It's nothing-"

"The hell it's not! You're lying to me Hailey! To me!" Jack's voice rose, I could see his face turning red. "I'm your brother Hailey! Why would you think you need to keep something from me?!"

I continued to stare at my plate, but I don't know how much longer I could stay quiet. "Hailey, are you going to answer Jack or what? Why are you keeping something from him of all people. I can kind of see keeping mom and me out of the loop, _maybe_. But Jack is you actual family, your blood! Why can't you talk to him?!" Bobby's voice was getting close to the same volume as Jack's.

"Hailey, baby. Your brothers are clear upset about something. You can talk to us sweetheart. I know you've been through a lot but I would hope that by now you'd know that you're safe here. That you have five other people you can go to and talk to." Mom was much more gentle.

I just shock my head lightly. "You don't really know." I didn't speak very loud but Jack still heard me.

"So tell us Hailey! For Christ sake! I'm sick of this bull shit guessing game going on in my head! Tell me what the hell happened to you!"

"I can't okay! I don't remember! I forgot it! All I know was that it was bad! Bad enough where I'd want to block it out, and you want me to sit down and remember all the shit I went through in only about 7 years! You want me to tell you what happened but I forgot it for a reason Jack!" I slammed my chair back stood up and storm out of the house through the back kitchen door.

"HAILEY! Hailey stop!" Jack came out, right on my heel, I shouldn't have been surprised. He reached out, grabbing my arms and turning me to face him. "Hailey," He looked down at me but I just turned my head to the side and looked down, hiding my tear streaked face. "Hails look at me. Please." He was much calmer then he was just seconds before. I slowly raised my head up, looking up to him. He sighed lightly. "Look. I'm…I'm sorry okay. I just…I need to know what happened Hailey, it's driving me insane."

"I can't remember Jack, I swear. I don't _want_ to remember." Jack nodded and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me as I began to cry into his chest.

"Okay. But you should have to me that from the beginning, that you didn't know what went on and you blocked it out." He rest his chin on my head, rubbing my back in small circle, one of the ways to get me to calm down.

"All I remember was locking myself in my closest, huddled in the corner with that bear. I don't know exactly why, but I was terrified."

I felt Jack tense a little. "Don't worry about trying to remember, if it was that bad for you to block it out I don't want you going back to that. Thinking about it all over again, just forget it. If I had known this from the start I wouldn't have pushed so much. Or at all." I nodded my head, shivering slightly since I have walked out without a sweatshirt or jacket. "Come on, it's freezing. Let's go back inside, open you presents and try to give you a normal birthday."

"Yeah." We turned to walk back to the house. I wasn't surprised to see mom and Bobby in the doorway, mom with the smile she gets when one of us has one of those sappy moments. She loves those. They usually always involve me. A lot of the times Jack and me, or Bobby and me.

The rest of the night went by like normal, I opened my gift from mom and Jack. An iPod Touch from mom and Jack got me a $100 iTunes gift card. Bobby kept sending me a glance every now and then still worried, apparently no longer mad at least not at me. When I was in the system I was young, Bobby hates that anyone would do anything to any one so young no matter who it is. He hated that Jack went through a bunch of crap, on the rare occasions that it was brought up his jaw would tighten and he'd clench his fist a little. So I guess it'd be natural for him to be a little concerned with me and what happened.

I never had any doubts about Bobby or mom, I mean maybe when I first got here but not for a while now. I was a little hurt when Bobby had said he could actually see me not telling him or mom something. Anything I'd tell Jack I'd tell either one of them, I don't think he really meant anything by it was just him trying to understand I guess.

I don't think that Jack and Bobby will have to wait too long to find out what they really want to know. Now that it's in my head I won't be able to get it out, and that usually means it comes out in dreams. So I'll be sleeping good tonight.

**

* * *

**

TBC

**A/N: Yay update? I'm to sleepy to write a note, plus I want to update another story. I'm pretty sure at some point I said I'd be updating almost daily. Yeah…That didn't happen. I'm too lazy…I also get distracted. No lie I'll open up Word and start on a new chapter and then get side tracked and start doing random things on like Facebook or whatever I have opened. I'm thinking about making graphics to go with my stories since I have photoshop and it's like the love of my life as of right now. But I have nothing to do in it. What do you think? Hm…Guess I wasn't too sleepy for a note. Yay for you right? C: Okay, so you know the deal.**

**Enjoy. Read. And please Review =D**

**~Jenna**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Separation**

**NOTE- I do not own the Mercers. Can I just say, I saw a preview for TRON: LEGACY and I really kind of can't wait to see it. But I have to admit, I'm really only seeing it for Garrett Hedlund.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

All night I tossed and turned, waking up almost every half hour out of breath and feeling like I might scream. It was memories of things that happened that kept me form really sleeping. The first was the worst, the most vivid. It was from my third home, the only one where there was a real problem. All the others I was removed because the family couldn't afford it even with the money coming in from the state. I was pulled from another because social services found out the checks were being used to buy drugs instead of food and anything else the few foster kids there needed. Then there was the one home were I was basically returned, the people who took me in were never home and didn't really want to deal the responsibility of a child in there house I guess. That's where my distrust from adults came from, the people who were supposed to protect me never did a damn thing for me.

But it was that third home that I was pulled from, and it was that third home that I dreamed about. Last night I dreamed about the man who was my "father". He came home, when I heard him pull into the drive way I ran to my closest of a room and laid in my bed. He was never a bad man before that night, not a kind or warm man either but he was never angry. For some reason though, he came home and was madder then any person I had ever seen. And he came after me.

Bobby came into my room just after 8:30, he knocked softly before opening the door and taking a step in. My eyes were a bit red and puffy, I tried to wipe any trace for tears there might be but Bobby knew better.

He walked over to my bed, sitting down on the edge. "Look like you got a good night sleep."

I pulled myself into a sitting position with my back against the wall. "I've had better, but it wasn't the worst." Bobby gave me a sad, forced, smile and nodded. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, he turned his head to look at me. "So, any thing planned for today? We could catch a movie, see if Jack's busy. Or try to get another game together or-"

"You remember don't you?" Bobby stared at me.

I just looked back at him, not saying anything for a while. He just sat and waited while I looked down and picked at the fuzz from my blanket.

I heard Bobby let out a sigh then looked up to see him rubbing his hands over his face. "Hailey…I'm not as stupid as most people think." I still said nothing, just stared. "Come on Hails, tell me what happened…You're not going to tell me are you?" I shook my head in response. "Okay, I get. You don't have to tell me what was so bad that you forced yourself to forget it. Can I ask you simple 'yes' or 'no' answer questions? I really just have one."

The door knob turned and Jack poked his head in. "What's going on?"

"I was just talking to Hails…Well trying to get her to talk, no go. So we compromised."

"Compromised?"

I looked to Jack. "You're not mad are you?"

Jack looked genuinely confused. "Why would I be made Hails?"

"Cause…I'm talking to Bobby, not you. Even if I'm not saying anything…"

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, but not in a smirk. It was a more thoughtful or hurt face he was making, a cross between both. Jack took a few steps into the room, getting down on one knee. "Hailey. I'm not mad. I promise."

I could feel the water building up in my eyes. "But last night you got pissed, I thought if you weren't the one I came to first you'd freak out again and yell and not talk to me or something. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Hailey, calm down okay? Look," He put his hands on both sides of my face, wiping a tear that fell down my cheek. "I want you to come to me first sure, but Bobby came to you. As long as you're talking to some one I don't really care. If you can't or don't want to come to me, that sucks, but I'm not going to go crazy. Come on, you're 18 now no crying over things like this."

"Like what, not want to piss off y brother?" I wiped my eyes, giving him a light smile. I heard Bobby let out a bit of a laugh.

"Heh, yeah exactly. Don't worry so much Hails. Nothing you do or don't do won't make me mad enough to not talk to you."

The three of us were all quiet for a moment, until Bobby spoke. "So…how about that compromise?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek for a moment, I had hoped Jack and me having a little heart-to-heart sibling moment would have gotten me off the hook, then nodded. "Okay. One question. Simple answer, right?"

Bobby nodded. "Simple answer, no details." Jack sat back, resting his back against my bedside table, looking at Bobby, as did I, waiting for his question. "Did this thing, you don't want to remember happen in every home or most of the ones you where placed in?"

Hm, not as bad as I thought though I wasn't at all sure what he was going to ask. "No, it was just the one. The others weren't all _that_ bad, not good but…Tolerable I guess."

"Can you tell us about the other homes?" Jack looked at me with these sad puppy dog eyes, the eyes of a worried brother.

"There were three I was pulled from and one the people brought me back."

"What do you mean 'brought you back'? What like you were a pair of shoes that didn't fit?" Jack went from worried brother to pissed off protective brother in a flash.

"Kind of I guess. I was the first home I was placed with, I was almost 4. I cried all the time, not because they were mean but because I wanted to be with you. I was scared, they didn't know what to do. Now that I think about it, I think they were just at a loss for what they could do to make me stop crying."

"It's still not right." Bobby got up from the bed, also pissed. He shook his head, leaning against the wall. "Okay, so you get put back in the social services because these people can't handle a girl who just wants to be with her brother again. What happened next?"

This part of my past wasn't all that painful to tell, I mean getting moved to four home in 3 years sucks especially when there were period of three or six months where I wasn't with anyone. "When I was brought back I stayed for about three months before another family took me in. That didn't lake more then four months, once the state figured out the checks they were getting weren't being used to take care of the kids they took in we were all pulled out."

"How many did these people have?" Jack asked sounding appalled, which I really couldn't blame him.

"Four, plus a kid of their own."

Bobby shook his head. "Jesus Christ. People are unbelievable."

"What happened at the next home Hailey?"

I looked at Jack then looked at my hand in my lap. Bobby got the hint right away. "What about the fourth one Hay?"

"Um, druggies. They had another kid, he was older and never home. I would come out of my room in the middle of the night because the noises in the living room or kitchen would wake me up. I'd walk in and find some one on the table or couch or counter pass out with beer or empty bottles of pills, even needles. There wasn't much to eat, what ever was there their son would usually eat it. After six months or so there I was finally taken out, then just sat around. I threw a fit when ever anyone wanted to adopt me or take care of me. I had major trust issues, so anyone who had an interest backed off. There were only two who wanted to take me in, but the saw how against it I was and said they didn't want to force me to do anything. Good people for once I guess. I met mom right after my last home it took a while but she ended up being the only one who I'd really let come by me who was an adult. Then she brought me home."

Jack and Bobby were both quiet for a few minutes, didn't know what to say I guess. I told them my story, at least part of it and the both understood now that if I was ever ready to tell them the rest then I would.

"Hailey I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to keep us together. None of that should have happened and you should have had to go through it alone."

"Jack there wasn't much you could do, you were a kid. Believe me I hate that she went through that but you were what 7? What's a kid that young supposed to do?"

Jack just shrugged, look like a child just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Jackie, I really don't think that there was anything thing you could have done. No one really listens to kids."

"Yeah I guess."

Jack wasn't really feeling much better, still mopey. "You know what, it doesn't really matter anymore does it? Stop being all broody and get out of my room so I can get dress. You too Bobby." Jack finally cracked a smile. I got off my bed as Bobby walked out and wrapped my arms around Jacks waist. He was surprised at first but then I felt his arms wrap around me. "You're a great brother Jack."

"Thanks Hailey. Get dressed, we should take Bobby to go see Jerry."

I pulled away, pushing Jack out. "Okay but I can't do that with you here."

Jack laughed and walked out of the room. I had finally got some of the problem out of the way, Jack seemed satisfied with knowing at least some of what happened in the past. Jack loved me and didn't want to see me hurt or hurting, if that meant not know the worst of what happened then he was alright with it.

I'd tell him at some point, I swear. Just not yet.

**TBC**

**A/N: Wow, that was a LONG hiatus. I'm sorry. I really really am. I thought I'd be updating more ): I feel bad for anyone waiting, if anyone even was waiting, don't give up cause I do update. I'm trying to get better with it. I really am. I hope you like this addition, I'm not sure how I like it. We'll see how it flows with the next one.**

**I was thinking of doing request for like little one-shots. Either from this story or any of my other ones or just a small scenario someone may want to see. Maybe put them at the end of a chapter or start a new "story" with one-shot. I don't…**

**READ. ENJOY. REVIEW. =D**

**~Jenna**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**NOTE- I do not own the Mercers. **

**Separation**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ever since the brief talk I had with Bobby and Jack things were better, they both seemed eager to move on from the whole subject. I think it was mostly to benefit me, trying to keep my mind off things by taking me out. When we had gone to Jerry's later that day, Jack, Me, Camille, and the girls hung out in the living room while Bobby filled Jerry in on what I had told him. Other then that, nothing was ever brought up again which was more then fine with me.

Two weeks had pasted since my birthday and Bobby was still hanging around. No one questioned why he was still home because we all loved having him there and figured if anyone said anything he'd take off. But it was strange, it wasn't like Bobby to stay home for so long. It was nice though, only being down one brother who was over seas helping to protect his family and country. I really looked up to Angel, admired him, for being in the Marines. It was something I could never do, especially seeing how little respect the military men and women seemed to get. I'd feel worthless and like I wasn't doing enough, doing something so incredibly dangerous and there being no gratitude, not that anyone in the military is looking for gratitude or fame. Angel and I didn't get along that well most of the time, he could be an ass sometimes, but he was my brother and I loved him despite our issues we have.

Bobby, Jack, and me had been lounging on the couch, me in the middle, all morning long flipping mindlessly through the channels watching nothing in particular. Mom had gotten up early in the morning to go to work, even though it was Sunday, and wasn't going to be back until late. She had so much heart, she couldn't bare to neglect all the kids down at the group home so she took the Sunday late shifts because no one else ever wanted to take them. She loved going down to help the kids with homework or just play with them, even read them a story.

"I'm bored." I said blandly.

Bobby looked down at me, nudging me with his elbow. "Go grab me a beer, that'll give you somethin' to do."

I rolled my eyes, sitting forward on the couch, looking at him over my right shoulder. "Yeah for like ten seconds. Lets go out and _do_ something! Why are we just sitting here?"

"Because there's nothing _to_ do Hails." Jack responded numbly as he watched the Red Wings recap from last night.

I glared at the TV the looked at Jack to my left. "Seriously, we watched this game last night dude. Red Wings won 4-1. And the world rejoiced, moving on! We live in Detroit! There _has_ to be something to do!"

I looked to Bobby for help but, like Jack, his eyes were focus on the TV and the highlights of a game we had seen for ourselves. Boy, I'll never understand the need to _re-watch_ a sporting event in just short 15 second chunk. I pushed myself off the couch and made my way over to the bottom of the stairs where our coats hung. I pulled on my medium weight, brown corduroy jacket and grabbed Bobby's worn brown leather jacket and Jack black, biker style jacket. I brought them over to the couch throwing Bobby's onto his lap and Jack's onto his.

Bobby looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are doing?"

I gestured to all three of us. "_We_ are going out."

Jack laid his head back on the couch with a groan. "Out where? You're ridiculous."

"I don't know where…Somewhere though. I'm tired of just sitting in the house. Let's go to the park, for a walk, the arcade, go play pool, the movies. _Something_!"

Bobby stood up from the couch, throwing on his jacket. "Okay, come on. We'll see what's playing down at the theater. Means you too Cracker Jack, get a move on." Bobby added at the end when Jack made no move to get up.

With an annoyed grunt Jack stood next to Bobby, putting on his jacket. "So we're going to go from sitting in here, for free, to sitting in a movie theater for 8 bucks a pop plus money for something to drink. Yeah, make total sense." The three of us walked to the door and out of the house, getting into Bobby's car.

We made it for a matinee showing so only paid $3.00 each for the tickets, which I promptly pointed out to Jack. And it was a Sunday which apparently meant that along with the $3 tickets we were able to each get a large popcorn and a medium soda. Again, I expressed the need to rub it in Jack's face that we were having a fun day out for a total of $9.

The movie was finished about an hour and a half later, after it we walked a few blocks down the road to a café for a late lunch. We sat at a small table near the window, Jack sitting beside me and Bobby across from me like we would normally sit anytime we were eating anywhere. The three of us have always been close, we're best friends always hanging out together even more now that I was older. Of course when I was little I wasn't going out and hanging around them and there was no way they wanted me around all the time. But once they were home they'd sit on the living room floor with me and play with my toys or watch what ever stupid show I was into that week. They'd leave me at the house with our mom but I never felt like they were leaving me behind or leaving me out of something.

"Come on Jack, give me a bite." I reach for Jack's out stretched hand where he held his bacon cheeseburger with mushrooms and sautéed onions. I had thought about getting that but went a more health route getting a chicken salad club wrap, bacon not so health but the rest is good.

"No way! If you wanted it you should have ordered it." He said with a grin, taking a large bit quickly pulling his food out of my reach again.

Bobby laughed at us from across the table. "Hail, I hate to say it but the fairies right." Jack glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I mean, props for going with what's good for you but if it was a burger you wanted you should have got one."

"Shut up Bobby. All I'm asking for is one small bite?" I pouted but got nothing from Jack, he just kept eating and making sure I couldn't reach him. "Fine. But I'm taking some fries." I announced as I took a handful of fries and dumped them onto my plate.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Jack reached to grab them back but I smack the back of his hand with my fork, causing Bobby to laugh harder. "Ow! Damn it Hailey that hurt!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, munching on a couple of fries in triumph. "You could have avoid all of this by just giving me a bite of that awesome looking burger. But not I have some fries, so I'm good."

We finished out lunches, which Bobby paid for. Once he had paid we walked out of the café and headed towards a record shop Jack and me wanted to check out. It was only another three or four block down from where we were and Bobby hadn't been there yet since they had just opened in the last six months.

We walk with some random conversation going. I looked to the road when I heard a deep rumble of an old Chevy Nova pass by us. I had been walking just ahead of Bobby and Jack so they walked it to when I turned my head to look back in front of and stopped dead in my track.

"Whoa, give us a warning when you're going to stop." I heard Bobby say as he put a hand on my left shoulder, nudging me forward.

I didn't budge from my position on the side walk, my eyes just stared straight ahead watching an older man about in his mid 40's. He was talking and laughing with a few other men outside the record store we were heading towards.

I knew him. It had been _years_ since I had actually seen him but he was in my dreams. My nightmares. That voice, that laugh, those eyes, the sick grin I had seen on his face many times, his entire face. It all haunted me, for the longest time I saw him every night with out actually having to _see_ him. He was forever in my mind, coming to visit when my guard would be down.

"Hailey, what's up?" I heard Jack speaking, but it didn't register in my head, I felt numb. I felt sick. I jerked away quickly when I felt a hand fall on my shoulder, spinning to see who it was that was so close. "Whoa, Hails it's just me. You do remember me right? Your brother, Jack. What's up with you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head. "I-I'm fine. Just…feeling a little sick. I…um…I guess I ate to much. You think we can head home instead?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder nervously hope my living nightmare wouldn't realize who I was and that I was 300 feet away from him.

I didn't think it was anything that either of my brothers would have noticed. But Bobby, always the observant one, saw me looking to the record store and noticed my discomfort. "Hailey," He started, with a concern tone. "Do you know any of those guys there?"

He knew the answer, but wanted to hear me say it, hoping I'd point out _which_ one I knew. Jack looked from me to the four men a few feet away then back to me. I felt the tears burning in my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Can we just go?" My voice cracked as I spoke. "Please?" Bobby stared at the men, sizing them up trying to decide if he could take them all at once. "Bobby," I tugged on his jacket sleeve to get his attention. "Please."

Jack pulled me too him, his arm around my shoulder keeping me close, as tears started to gently roll down my heated cheeks. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the sudden need for him, seeking protection and comfort.

"Bobby, we need to get her out of here." Jack said with a pleading tone.

Bobby clenched his jaw, pulling his eyes off the men for the first time since we had stopped. Taking one look at me clinging to Jack he quickly nodded. "Yeah let's get her out of here."

We walked maybe five steps before that husky, terrifying voice spoke out to us. Out to me. "Is that my baby girl Hailey?"

My body went rigid, Jack's arm tightened around me, and Bobby's hands balled into fists. I couldn't breath, this was too much.

I was about to come face to face with my nightmare once again. This time though, I wouldn't just wake up.

**TBC**

**A/N: So here's another chapter. I hope no one has given up on it, sorry for any aggravation I may be causing. I really think I like this chapter, I think it's a good stepping stone for Hailey telling Jack and Bobby about her past. Hope you enjoy!**

**READ. ENJOY. REVIEW. =D**

**Jenna**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Separation**

**NOTE- I do not own the Mercers.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

I gripped Jack's side, squeezing my eyes shut tight hoping that I'd wake up. "Awe, come on Hailey. You remember me don't you?"

"Jack, why don't you get Hailey back to the car while I have a chat with Mr…." Bobby took a long pause, not know his name.

"Marshall. Danny Marshall." Danny put out his hand to shake Bobby's and as Bobby hesitantly my own hand shot forward.

I grabbed Bobby's hand, keeping him from touching Danny, and he just glanced at me giving it a soft squeeze before turning his attention back to Danny. "A little old to be calling yourself Danny, don't ya think?"

Danny let out a booming laugh that made me shiver. "Ha, maybe you're right kid but everyone's always called me Danny. Come on," He motioned to the record store. "Why don't you guys take a look inside? We just opened up a few weeks ago and haven't had much business."

"Thanks but no, we gotta start heading home right Bobby?" Jack nudged his elbow, keeping his arm protectively around me.

I had one arm around Jack and my other hand was still in Bobby's, I felt like I was a toddler but there wasn't going to be anything else in the world to make me feel remotely safe other than feeling the presence of my two brothers.

Bobby started to agree with Jack but Danny had jumped right in. "Bull shit," He kept his tone neutral, trying to sound like he was maybe joking around, but I knew better. "There's a break from school right now, yeah? So why would you have to get home so early? I'd like to catch up with little Hailey, I haven't seen her in years."

He took a step closer, Bobby instantly put me and Jack behind him face off against Danny. "Look _Danny_ the kid said we have to get going, so we're going."

I peeked behind Bobby and saw Danny's jaw tighten and his fist close. For the first time we made eye contact and I went numb as he smirked and winked at me. "I think she'd rather come along with me, at least for a little while. Me and her go way back you know." Jack's arm tightened around me before he pushed me behind him slightly, forcing me to release Bobby's hand.

"Back. Off. I'm warning you." Bobby spoke with a growl lining his voice. Jack move to stand right beside Bobby, waiting to see if he'd try anything. Jack had been around enough angry, drunken "fathers" to know when the fight was coming, and everything about Danny screamed fight.

Danny ignored his warning and took a step to the side to move around Bobby, I stood just behind him and Jack. Danny made his way to move in between my two brothers to get to me, Jack pushed closer to Bobby to close the gap and took a step forward.

"Man, you better back the fuck off. You made my sisters life _hell_ doing whatever it is you exactly did to her. You're fucking _lucky_ I don't smash your fucking brains in right now.

Danny seemed impressed by Jacks words but still unfazed. "That was cute kid, keep practicing and maybe someday you'll scare a punk like yourself. I've actually got some unfinished business with Hailey there; you know she helped throw my ass in jail?" Bobby took a step forward to stand right neck to Jack, daring him to lay a hand on either Jack or me. If he could even get to me. "Ha, what are you gonna do there sport?"

Bobby threw his hand up, pushing it against Danny's chest and shoving him back a few inches. "I said back off. That's the last warning you're going to get from me, next time your ass is going to hit the ground you fucking piece of shit."

I saw the blood boiling in Danny's eyes as he glared at Bobby for stopping him then at me. "What did the little bitch tell you? She make up her little story about how I was _so _bad, how I hit her, how I had apparently touched her? That kids always been mentally unstable."

"You're fucking _kidding_ me! They had every reason to believe what I said! Why the hell do you think you ended up where you were you son of a _bitch_!" I had pushed myself in front of Jack to yell at the man who had taking everything from me, getting directly in front of his face. I was too angry to be afraid of him anymore, listening to him stand there and tell my brothers I was a liar when I had done nothing but tell the truth.

Bobby grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me back behind him and Jack. "See now Danny, I've known Hailey a lot longer then you and I've never know her to lie about something as serious as this. And well I've already decided you're a piece of shit and I'm not too fond of you. You better pray to god that what she had said to send you off to jail is all a lie, because if it's anything _but_ that it'll be very unfortunate for you."

Danny's head twitched to the side, anger consuming him. "Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

"Because then I'd be forced to rip your lungs out of your chest and shove them down your throat." The threat was real, but Bobby's voice was calm, which sometimes could be worse than him screaming at you.

Danny just smirked, seemingly unfazed by Bobby as well. Which I didn't understand, Jack could look pretty intimidating in his leather biker jacket, worn out jeans, dirty work boots. Plus he had the height a lot of people wished they had, he towered over most people. But Bobby, Bobby had the reputation of knocking out someone's teeth if they didn't laugh at his punch lines. "I'd like to see you try kid. You know the best thing about them being so young? There's not much fight." He looked to me with a sly, disgusting, smirk.

His smirk was wiped from his face when Bobby's hand gripped his throat and he shoved him back, slamming him against the hard brick wall near us. Jack grabbed my arm when I moved forward, keeping me at his side. His head cracked against the wall with an audible thud that made the corner of my mouth twitch in satisfaction. Bobby's free hand came in contact with Danny's gut, forcing him to let out a groan of pain. I nervously looked to the record store only to find the front vacant, the guys with Danny had either left or gone inside.

Bobby removed his hand from Danny's throat allowing him to breathe properly. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, bunching it up in his fists tightly and slamming him hard into the wall once again. "If you _ever_ come near my sister or talk to my sister again, I swear to fucking _God_ you will _not_ live another day; are we clear _Danny_? I don't want you to ever _think_ about her!" Danny only nodded in response. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Now get the fuck back to your shit hole record store before I change my mind and decide to end your worthless life right here and now."

For the first time I was the fear in Danny's eyes that he had always instilled in him, it was more than satisfying to see that look in his eyes. Even better that it was put there by Bobby.

I watched him run, not walk but run, back to his shop. I never thought I'd see him running from anyone, not even Bobby. He was always this large, angry, intimidating man that could make everything in my world come to a screeching halt, taking away anything I had to hold on to. Whenever Danny would leave, I would be too afraid or ashamed to wish Jack was there as if he would hear my thoughts and come back.

Jack placed his hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We stood staring where Danny disappeared; he rested his chin on top of my head. "I think everything will be okay now."

I shrugged, leaning back against Jack and letting out a sigh. "For the moment I guess. Can we go now?"

Bobby gave my shoulder a pat and nodded. "Yeah come on, let's get back home."

We made our way back to the movie theater and the parking lot that Bobby pulled his car into. We climbed in, Jack giving me the front seat and Bobby sliding in behind the wheel. The ride was silent for a while and I could tell they had a question or two for me but didn't feel comfortable asking me just yet.

The silence was getting irritating, I mean I loved that they didn't want to ask too much but it was all kind of out on the table now. I might not talk about it later, once enough time passed I would lock it all back up again and I knew it.

"Hey guys, you know your window for inquiry is going to close at some point. Probably by tomorrow I'd say, so if there's anything you want to ask me you might as well do it now before you get no answers." Bobby and Jack stayed quiet, neither saying nor doing anything other than stare straight ahead. I sighed at their silence, rolling my eyes at the two of them. "I'm giving the green light here guys; it's going to go red real soon so speak up already."

"What he said, when he had asked if you were telling stories, was it true? Did he do what I think he did to you?"

It didn't surprise me that Jack had spoken first, this whole thing had been driving him nuts and even if he had attacked like he was okay with not knowing the details of my early childhood, I knew he wasn't. I turned in my seat do that my back was against the door and looked at him with a sad smile, hoping no tears would fall. "Depends on what you think he did."

Jack sighed, leaning back against his seat and pushing his hand through his hair. "I'm not going to say it Hails, just tell me yes or no."

"Well, without knowing what you're really thinking I can't give you a truthful answer but chances are the answer is yes."

Silence fell in the car once again as Bobby and Jack let the information sink in. "So he…" Bobby's word became caught in his throat, unable to say them out load. He cleared his throat, before trying again. "He uh…raped…you then?"

It felt sort of like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders, I had never said anything to anyone before only when asked to make a testimony which I had only done in a single room with a single lawyer and even then no one used the word "rape".

"Yeah."

"God damn it!" I heard a loud crack from the back seat; I whipped around to see a dent in the side panel and Jack's hand already turning ready.

"Jack stop, it's not your fault." I tried to distract him, calm him down. He just shook his head numbly.

"Bobby turn around! I'm going to _kill_ that fucker!" His face was beat red and I could see water building up in his eyes.

"Jack stop it! We're not turning around; killing him isn't going to make what he did just disappear! He can be dead for ten years and I'll still have this to deal with. You can't change anything about it no matter how much you want to. There isn't even anyone that can be blamed; Danny is a sick fuck who gets a kick out of abusing little kids in any and every way possible. Beating on Bobby's car isn't going to help either, that'll just piss him off." We pulled up to a stop light and I climbed carefully into the back seat. "Look at me Jack, think of it this way; if he was an amazing person I might not have left and might not have ended up in mom's office. Then I never would have been brought to you, I'm sure by now I would have found you but you were able to be there when I really needed you the most. Like you said, it's over now."

"Yeah and like you said for the moment it is."

"Hey, did you see the look in that dicks eye? He won't be around for a while; I scared the living shit out of him. Trust me we're good for a nice long time kids." Bobby glanced in the back with a grin, lightening the mood a bit.

I leaned my head on Jacks shoulder with a sigh. "Don't kill anyone Jackie, please. If you end up in jail who knows how long it will be before I'd see you again or _if_ I'd see you again. And you'd be sticking me with Bobby and that's just not cool."

Jack smiled lightly, putting his arm over my shoulder for the hundredth time that day, kissing the top of my head lightly. "No worries Hails, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not leaving you with Bobby."

"I'll make both your asses walk home." Bobby warned.

Jack and I just laughed at him; he could make getting to him so easy sometimes.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: So that was a nice little wrap up for this part of the story. And I have exciting news; I have the events after their mom's death kind of worked out. Woo hoo! So I think I'm going to bring that in soon. I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of _Separation_. Thanks for sticking around!**

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY! =D**

**Jenna**


	18. Chapter Eightteen

**Separation**

**NOTE- I do not own the Mercers. Just saying this now, there are 3 points of view for this chapter. I'm doing it this way because I want to start bringing in the movie, this will help me set it up. So it starts in Hailey's POV, then moves to Jack's, and last it'll be 3****rd**** person general POV. Please enjoy and I am sorry for the delay- Thank you for sticking around and coming back.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

I really hoped that Jack and Bobby would listen to me when I asked them to let the whole encounter with Danny go; I knew it'd lead to something really bad. I'd hate myself if they ended up in prison or dead and if it was because of Danny it would be my fault. And then there's our mom, it'd kill her if she lost two of her sons while the other was still overseas and in danger; it'd be too much for her to take on and handle.

I never thought I'd see Danny again, at least I really hoped I'd never see him again I sort of knew I would at some point. I never got that lucky with anything in my life. The entire situation blew my nerves to shit, though I wanted to come off stronger then I really was. I was 18; I shouldn't need my brothers to protect me anymore. I needed to grow up and learn how to take care of myself, be an adult. But I really needed them right now, I hated that I needed them but I did. I was scared to death of seeing Danny again, there was no way I'd be able to make myself run if I ran into him on the street; I'd be paralyzed with fear, my legs wouldn't ever _let_ me run.

"Hey kiddo," I felt a nudge and looked to see that Bobby was the one to pull me out of my thoughts. "What's going on in that head of yours?" I just shrugged in response. "Come on," He said as he sat beside me on my bed. "Tell me what's up, is it about that dick?"

"I just…I don't know what to do about him."

"Ignore him, if you see him kick him in the jewels and book it."

I laughed lightly at Bobby, loving how he tried to me this sound like it wasn't such a big deal. "Not what to do next time I see him, more about Jack and you. You realize you _can't_ go out and kill him or beat him to a bloody pulp right? I mean I'd love to see it but there's too much risk involved, like I said to Jack I don't want to see him thrown in jail and that goes for you too."

Bobby smiled lightly. "I get it, I do. You know we're just looking out for you right? I hate what happened to you and I'd love nothing more than to rend the douches life. Now if that's how I feel, imagine how Jackie feels about it. He already thinks everything else that's happened is his fault; he thinks he could have done more to get you out of the system. You already know that though. Jack is set on doing anything to keep you safe; I've _never_ seen Jack react that way about anything. I've seen him pushed around, shoved to the ground, dirt kicked in his face but he never reacted ever. He just sat there and took it; either Angel or me would end up jumping depending on who was there. But when that creep step toward you and the way he saw you looking at him, man there's just a pit-bull inside him waiting to break out."

"Jack wouldn't hurt anyone; he's got too much heart."

"Not when it comes to protecting you Hailey, I think he'd be scarier than me if it came down to it. Like I said," Bobby stood up from my bed and walked to the door. "A pit-bull waiting to come out."

* * *

I could still feel the adrenaline rushing through my body after coming face to face with the scumbag who not only play a huge part in making my sisters life a living hell but it cared with her for over 10 years, keeping from getting any r_eal_ sleep. I was ready to jump out of a moving car a run back to rip his throat out but it was more than just what he had done to Hailey. There's no doubt in my mind that Hailey was the only one that this guys touched, but how many other kids were there? Danny Marshall is the worst kind of person, he's the kind of person who deserved to have his life ended.

But doing that would strangely enough hurt Hailey more than it would help her. The look I saw in her eyes when she asked me to basically forget it all ever happened was one you would see on a puppy who only heard the yelling and thought it was directed toward it but it was about something else. She was scared, for herself and for her brother. If I was locked up and Danny happened to still be around then who'd look after her? Bobby would be around sure but there would be no way of knowing how long he'd stick around for.

"So I do nothing then?"

"Dude, you going crazy in here?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Bobby in my doorway. "Do you ever knock?"

He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame. "No, not usually at least not when the door is wide open. It's like an invitation."

I rolled my eyes and went to lay on my bed. "It's late Bobby, I'm going to sleep."

He shook his head and walked into my room, closing the door behind him. "We need to talk about Hailey or about what you're not going to do."

"What do you mean what I'm not going to do?"

"Hailey's a fighter right? Never wants to be seen as the weakling? She's on the edge right now Jack, I can see it, she won't say anything but she's terrified of what could happen. She's afraid of what you or I might do and she's afraid of what could happen the next time she sees Danny."

"But she never said any of this, so how could you know for sure?"

"Come on Jack, you can't be that stupid." Bobby moved across my room, pulling out the chair at my desk. "She brought up how she's feels like we're going to do something about him, how she doesn't was anything to back fire on us and get us thrown in jail or worse. Honestly we don't know a damn thing about this guy, we have no idea who he knows or who would come after us if we ended him. Jackie she's freaking out about all this and she has every reason to be. She knows how we are, I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"Me? What about you, you're more likely to do something stupid then I am."

"You're probably right, I'm going to have to use a lot of restraint here, but you weren't there when I talked to her just now, the idea that something could happen to us is driving her insane. She's already blaming herself for it and nothing's happened yet. I know I won't seek this dick out, I'm not going out of my way to end his life but if I see him waiting outside the house or outside her school that'll be a different story. All I'm asking her Jack is for you to do the same, for her. Do go looking for him, asking around about him, just leave it all alone. If he comes near her it'll be fair game but we need to _both_ be in this together, Hailey's not the only one who could get hurt here. Angel is in Iraq right now, mom has enough to worry about without one or both of us having to get put in the ground or be seen through a plate of glass."

"Great, not only are you pulling the "do it for your sister" card but you're throwing mom in there too. Bobby this guy he…need to pay for what he did to my baby sister when she was _still_ a baby! What was she 5 or 6? Who the hell does that Bobby!"

"Jack lower your voice! Man I _know_ you're pissed, you think I'm not? But this is just something we have to do for her."

"This guy should be dead, he deserves to be dead and you know it just as much as I do. And do you think Hailey was the only one? Think about that for a second will you, think about all the other _little_ girls he took advantage of while he was out of jail. Who says he's not back to doing what he was before he was thrown in jail? I'd bet every single dime I'll _ever_ make that he is doing just that."

I could see that Bobby was speechless. "I…Never even thought about that."

"Still think we need to back off? Hailey went through hell and I couldn't do a damn thing about but that doesn't mean I can't do something to help another kid, keep them from the shit head."

"That's what this is all about, this is you're guilt coming up. Jack there wasn't anything you _could_ do; we did everything to find her. Mom knew how much it had meant to you before you ever even said anything; she tried to find Hailey after she saw your file and saw you had a little sister. You were just a kid; I don't know how many times we all have to say this to you. Everything that happened was out of your control. We aren't just trying to make you feel better about it or make excuses for you, we're trying to get this in your head but you just aren't getting it. She's doesn't blame you and you know it,"

I sat there silently, knowing Bobby was right but I still couldn't help but feel the guilt I felt over her childhood. No matter what I was still her brother and it was and always will be my job to keep her safe.

* * *

He stood at the head of the table, fuming, all his lackeys tense with fear. He was silent, but that didn't take away from the red hot rage radiating off his body; it was just the calm before the storm and everyone near him knew it.

"Why is it that we run every new construction job, every dealers corner, and every street but we can't get passed some old lady for a luxury condo complex? It's _one_ job, this woman _has_ to be in her 70's and you're all sitting here tellin' me you can't get by her?" No one answered, smart enough to know the question wasn't meant to be answered. "You're all pathetic! I want this Mercer bitch out of the way now! Get it done, clean and quick!"

"Hey Sweet." A tall built man stood in the doorway. "You got problems with a little old lady man? You must be gettin' softer in your old age. Stealin' candy for kids now too?"

Victor Sweet grin and barked a deep throaty laugh. "Danny-boy what you doin' here?"

"Came to check on my friend, see how things were going. Did I hear that name right?"

"Hm? What name?"

"Mercer?" Danny inquired, sounding extremely interested.

"Yeah. We got this guy Jerry looking to put up some condos and shops, course I'm lookin' to get a bit of it for myself but wasn't biting. Finally when he was almost ready to deal his momma comes along and talks to the cops."

"And she's Mercer? Well would you look at that, I think we have a problem with the same people. You know I have problems, I think to do whatever possible to eliminate the problem. What about you Vic? What do you do with your problems?"

"In cases like this? I get someone on the outside to take care of them, no trail back to me."

"I think we need to search some good guns."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Finally updated, awesome. Starting to get a lead into the events of the movie, couple ideas in my head so we'll see how it all works out. **

**READ. REVIEW. ENJOY. =D**

**-Jenna**


End file.
